Community:Aesthetical/Prison Life v2.0.2
Prison Life is a popular prison-themed RP/survival game created by the user Aesthetical on May 1, 2014. The game has undergone a lot of changes since it has been in version 2.0. Prison Life has nearly 843 million visits and was the second most visited game, only following MeepCity in September 2017 and Jailbreak in April 2018. This game had always topped the front page during v2.0 in 2016 and early 2017, with an average of 10,000-20,000 players daily despite being rarely updated. It had predictably dropped since Jailbreak was released, which drew in many disgruntled Prison Life players with the promise of updates. Prison Life has dropped to about half of the amount of active players it used to have. Updates Prison Life was last updated on March 7th, 2019. The update changes all sounds in the game, except for prison door opening. It has lost a lot of popularity because of a more innovative and modernized prison-escape game being released, known as Jailbreak. However, it's playerbase is only slightly shrinking. There is an unreleased Gamepass of Prison life called the "Mafia access". This pass is meant to be used by criminals since the description is "Join the rebellion against the prison!". This Gamepass grants you the FN-FAL Battle rifle, Bulletproof Vest HP, and C4 explosives. It is unknown about the release date of this Gamepass. Aesthetical also tweeted a picture of the FN-FAL Battle rifle in his Twitter. Gameplay In the game there are three teams, each team has a different goal. The goals are as following: Prisoner Playing as a Prisoner, the player's goal is to escape the prison. There are many ways, from brute force to sneaking out of their cell at night. You can also kill all guards you see if you got a gun, you can get one in the armory or from a dead guard. It is better than killing guards as a criminal because they will not be able to handcuff you (Unless you're in the armory) and the other prisoners won't be able to kill you either, you can also kill the criminals that are raiding the prison. If a fellow prisoner punches you, you won't be able to kill him using the gun. Being a prisoner while having the Riot Police gamepass also gain access to the gamepass armoury, though the riot shield and kevlar armor are inaccessible. Guard Playing as a Guard, the player's job is to prevent prisoners from escaping, killing the player or their colleagues or other prisoners, and killing them when necessary. They also arrest the escaped prisoners, which are known as "criminals". Note that prisoners cannot be handcuffed when they're in an area where they can be, even if they attack you. Killing 3 unarmed prisoners or criminals will cause you to turn into a prisoner and the disability to rejoin the team. The player can always make their life easier if they purchase the Riot Cop Gamepass. There can be only up to 8 players at a time playing as guards. Trying to click "Kick a Random Player" will not do anything -- it is a small harmless joke the creator decided to install to trick gullible players. There are also some false guards that help other prisoners escape or get into the armory. # Criminal This team can be connected to the "Prisoner" team. Unlike the other 2 teams, you cannot select this one as an option when entering a server. To become a criminal, prisoners have to escape, or touch the criminal spawns as a Guard. As a criminal, you can either shoot guards without getting arrested, shoot prisoners or free prisoners. But be careful, some prisoners might act with hostility towards you even though you may haven’t caused any harm. If you die as a criminal, your team status won’t be affected regardless if the killer was either a guard, prisoner or even a fellow criminal (though the last case is only possible via punching). However, you’ll get sent back to prison as a “prisoner” if you manage to get arrested. If you have the Riot Police gamepass, the weapons in the armoury are still accessible, though it is incredibly risky to try to enter the armoury as a criminal. Stamina A bar at the bottom of the screen shows your stamina level. Without stamina, you are not able to jump, including the ability to get off of a seat or bench. All players can jump 10 times before the stamina bar is depleted. Cars There are car spawns located at multiple locations, including the Warehouse and Prison. Car spawns at the Prison in particular are police cars, with sirens that can be switched on and off. All cars also provide protection against bullets, though it does not prevent a player shooting another if both are inside the car. Riot Police gamepass This gamepass grants access to all gamepass-related items. When players without the gamepass attempts to pick up weapons in the gamepass category, the server itself offers for the player to purchase the gamepass on the spot, but can't grant gamepass items until it's purchased. Criminals and Prisoners cannot pick up Riot Shield and Kevlar Armor with the gamepass, mainly to prevent the criminals or prisoners from becoming overpowered or too look-alike to police officers with the gear. Tools There is a small variety of tools available to each team. However, the same tool can't be picked up again if a player already has the same tool in their inventory. Hammer The hammer can be obtained below a bench out in the yard. It is used to break the toilet and escape through the sewers. Guards cannot obtain it, since they can access all parts of the prison by default. It can also be used by prisoners or criminals as a melee weapon, though it is risky since it is more visible than crude knives. Crude Knife The crude knife can be found in 2 locations: the white bleacher and below one of the 4 tables in a corner. Guards also cannot obtain it, since they already have access to guns in the armoury. It is primarily a melee weapon. M9 The M9 is the default pistol every guard is given when spawned. It is the weakest gun but the most common when used upon prisoners. It can be obtained by prisoners and criminals, either by killing guards or breaking into the armory. Remington 870 The Remington is a shotgun that is very powerful at close range. But it's slower firing than pistols and becomes more inaccurate at longer ranges. It is located at both the prison armory near guard spawn and the warehouse near criminal spawn. M4A1 The M4A1 is an automatic rifle that only players with the Riot Police gamepass can access. It is the most powerful gun in-game given its very high rate of fire and accuracy. Riot Shield The Riot Shield is a tool locked with Riot Police gamepass. It protects the player equipped with it from the front but not from the sides or back against bullets. AK-47 The AK-47 is an automatic rifle that is located at the Warehouse near the criminal spawn. Although meant to be used by criminals, guards can also pick up one with or without the gamepass. Slightly less powerful than the M4A1 but still very useful. Armory The Armory is the guards' spawning point. It includes most of the game's guns. It also includes functional security cameras and a simple lounge. The Armory equips the player (and players with the Riot Gamepass) with: *M9 *Remington 870 *M4A1 (Gamepass) *Riot Shield (Gamepass) *Kevlar Armor (+40 health) (Gamepass) *SWAT Helmet (Gamepass) *Ski Mask (Gamepass) *Police Cap (Gamepass) Handcuffs The handcuffs is a tool that guards spawn with by default. It allows guards to arrest prisoners (at locations they shouldn't be at) and criminals, but they are very short range and have a 15-second cooldown between each arrest. It cannot be dropped. Taser The taser is a tool that guards spawn with by default. It is a ranged weapon that can be used to stun prisoners or criminals for 5 seconds, though it has to be reloaded each time after firing and has a limited range of up to around 100 studs. It cannot be dropped. Keycard A keycard is a tool dropped as a result of a guard's death which can be used by prisoners or criminals, allowing them to have access to every door in and out of the prison. They can also be picked up by guards, but mainly to deny the prisoners or criminals easy access. Places Warehouse The warehouse is the criminal spawn point. It includes a car spawn and a warehouse with 2 weapons: the Remington 870 and AK-47. Guards can travel to the Warehouse to stage police raids and take AK-47s as an alternative to gamepass. Prison The prison is the subject of Prison Life, and most player activity takes place here. It is situated at the corner of the map, and includes the main building, yard, armory, back lawn, parking lot, walls and a garage with police car spawns. Jail block It is the room which contains the prison cells. Inside the prison cells are toilets, which you can break using the hammer to escape through the sewers. Inmates can get handcuffed there at any time of the day, except during Breakfast and Lockdown. Cafeteria Meals spawn there during Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner, you can pick up a tray and sit at the tables and eat. There are vending machines with "Out of order" on it when the server you joined is new, potato chips, milk, and other stuff spawn there, and you can eat them. Inmates can be handcuffed there during Yard time, Free-time, Lockdown, and Lights out. Nexus It is the main hallway in the prison, inmates can only get handcuffed there during Lights out. Yard The yard contains a hammer and a knife. The hammer is located under the bench in the athletic area, and the knife is located on the white bench on the side of the yard, it is also located under one of the tables next to the yard door, you need to crawl and get into the first-person mode to get it. Inmates can get handcuffed there any time except during Yard time and Free-time. Guard room The guard room is the place where guards spawn. It contains an armory, which has an M9, a Remington 870, a police hat, an M4A1, a riot shield, a SWAT helmet, a ski mask and a SWAT armor. Only the M9 and the Remington 870 can be taken without having the SWAT gamepass. It also has a break room and a surveillance room where you can watch the inmates using security cameras. Inmates can be handcuffed all the time here since it is a restricted area. Walls and Gate The prison is surrounded by tall concrete walls with roofed towers located in between, and there's a single fence gate at the front that can only be opened by guards or others with key cards. Criminals can get inside via stolen key cards at the gate or via the leaning tree, and prisoners can escape by climbing ladders at certain locations. It is also a restricted area, so prisoners can be arrested there at all times. Other buildings There are a few skyscrapers, houses, trees, empty shops, car spawns and roads scattered throughout the map, with many providing hiding locations for criminals on the run. Criticism Before v2.0, the game was criticized for having abusive cops in the game, buggy cars, bad weapons, and also for the poor design. It later turned over to the exploiters for appearing in most servers destroying the game. Some days after Jailbreak released in public BETA testing, a lot of people falsely criticized Prison Life for being a copy of Jailbreak. Some people have also criticized Prison Life for "copying" Redwood Prison/Prison Life has also been criticised because of the lack of activities when players escape. Players who are on mobile cannot crawl, punch, and run, which has also lead to criticism from mobile players. There is also an exploiter issue in the game itself. Schedule *6:01Am-8:00Am: Breakfast *8:01Am-12:00Am: Yard Time *12:01Am-2:00Pm: Lunch *2:01Pm-6:00Pm: Free Time *6:01Pm-9:00Pm: Dinner *9:01Pm-10:00Pm: Lockdown *10:01Pm-6:00Am: Lights out Category:Prison-themed places